It's your turn!
by TaeHan
Summary: Hanabi Hyūga era demasiado incrédula y, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, no temía a los estúpidos rumores sobre los relatos de juegos macabros y diabólicos que rondaban últimamente en su Tumblr. Sin embargo, hubo uno que realmente llamó su atención. Pese a la constante negativa de Hinata, ambas terminarán inmiscuidas en un ritual del que no podrán librarse fácilmente.


**¡Muy buenas, Tomatitos del FanFiction!**

 **(** **｡･** **ω** **･｡** **)** **ﾉ**

 **¿Cómo están? ¿Felices porque regresé? ¿Cabreados porque aparezco cada diez siglos? ¡Ah! Como sea, yo sí estoy contenta de estar de nuevo aquí XD Vale, me siento terrible cuando no me pongo a escribir, ni actualizo; pero, les juro que no es aposta T_T Estoy con unos proyectos de la universidad que me matan, y el licenciado no deja de hacer que participe en clases. Yo era un alma que vagaba en los salones, ¡¿por qué ahora soy visible?! ( TДT) No es que me moleste mucho, pero a veces estoy en un estado que no puedes preguntar ni la hora, porque te he de contestar pura bobada XD**

 **Como ahora, que estoy con un puto resfriado y un dolor de cabeza y garganta de los cojonesssss...**

 **¡Pero, bueno! Ya pasó, ya volví, así no sea con alguna actualización, sí que será con un nuevo proyecto que, al igual que «Cherry Ghost», será actualizado cada año, ahr :'v**

 **Bueno... No. Vale, no. ¡Olviden eso! D:**

 **Pero, sí es algo que estuve pensando mucho después de verme unos cuantos vídeos satánicos en el YouTube :v No pude evitarlo, cuando vi el vídeo me dije a mí misma: «¿No deberías estar haciendo la tarea de Semiótica, weona?»**

 **...**

 **¡Y así nació! XD**

 **Bueno, está bien. Admito que siempre quise hacer algo de esta índole, pero no encontraba inspiración suficiente, ni los personajes me quedaban en el contexto (?). Ahora que por fin la musa ha vuelto a mí, no la voy a desaprovechar :D**

 **Ésta historia está pasando por un proceso de recopilación de información (?), por lo que aún no me decido cuántos capítulos tendrá; sin embargo, no le estimo más de unos diez. Después de todo, lo hice en conmemoración al Halloween, pero como llegué tarde: Día de los Muertos; o algo así (?). En todo caso, no esperen que todo sea color de rosa aquí. Las que me conocen sabrán que a mí los finales felices no me llaman la atención; y si llego a ellos, será a través de un drama más exagerado que una novela de Televisa XD**

 **(En serio, no me matéis por nunca actualizar lo demás. Sé que tengo un chingo de pendientes, pero es que no lo pude evitar T_T)**

 **Como sea, ¡basta de cháchara ya! Nos leemos de nuevo al final del capítulo, así que, espero os guste**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Naruto, ¿dónde estás que no te wacheo? (?). Ay, que no me perteneces, es cierto 💔 Pero, bueno, igual te voy a utilizar a ti y a los demás para mis planes maquiavélicos 😄

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un **Alternative Universe.** Aquí encontrarás un poco de **lenguaje soez;** diversidad de géneros como **Drama, Tragedia,** unintento de **Terror, Suspense.** También la **muerte de personaje,** y un poco de **OoC**

Habrá menciones de las parejas **SasuHina, InoSai.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _ **«Atrás»**_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Hanabi Hyūga era demasiado incrédula y, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, no temía a los estúpidos rumores sobre los relatos de juegos macabros y diabólicos que rondaban últimamente en su Tumblr. Sin embargo, hubo uno que realmente llamó su atención y, debido a la repentina emoción que sintió al leer las anécdotas de todas esas personas que se atrevieron a jugarlo, Hanabi logra persuadir a su hermana mayor de que jueguen juntas. Pese a la constante negativa de Hinata, ambas terminarán inmiscuidas en un ritual del que no podrán librarse fácilmente.

 _«Nee-sama, vamos a jugar»_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **«It's your turn»**

* * *

 **N** o sabía realmente en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió hacer todo aquello, tampoco sabía realmente qué pasaba por su mente en esos momentos cuando creyó que sería una buena idea; mucho menos entendería qué demonios quería probar por culpa de su innata curiosidad de pre-adolescente. Pero es que, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que las cosas se saldrían de control? ¿Que los eventos se suscitarían de ésa manera, a tal grado de poner su propia vida en peligro? Vamos, es que incluso ignoró la explícita advertencia al principio y final de la publicación donde vio el dichoso comunicado, creyendo que sólo era una exageración, y/o la típica estupidez del autor, en un inútil intento por infundir miedo a los que lo leyesen.

Como esas cadenas en los comentarios del _Facebook_ que todos ignoraban por obvias razones. Después de todo, ¿cómo se les iba a aparecer una niña llamada _«Susana»,_ a las tres de la mañana, sólo por no reenviar el puto mensaje a veinte personas? Incluso el supuesto espíritu miraría eso como una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Hanabi Hyūga era una niña de apenas catorce años recién cumplidos, ¿por qué había tenido que involucrarse tanto con aquél artículo, si desde un principio pensó que era sólo un juego, una tontería más del día? Aceptaba ser muy curiosa, era una persona entrando a la adolescencia al fin y al cabo; era como un bebé viendo el mundo por primera vez, sorprendiéndose de lo grande e ignorante que podía ser. Pero, Hanabi también poseía una mentalidad relativamente madura para su edad. Gracias a la autoridad y educación que su padre le brindaba, ella había aprendido a no ser tan crédula con todo lo que la muchedumbre dijese. ¿Por qué iba a hacerle caso a las sandeces que la gente posteaba en sus redes sociales? Peor aún, ¿para qué iba a molestarse en intentar comprobar que eran una completa falsedad, _un delirio_? Eso se lo podía dejar a los niños que creían en _«El hombre del saco», «El jinete sin cabeza»,_ o hasta el mismo _«Santa Claus»._ Dado a que ella era más bien escéptica, jamás se la podría asustar con cuentos tan deprimentemente mal contados y/o escasos de pruebas que mostrasen la veracidad de los hechos. Es que ni siquiera la supuesta intensidad que aplicaban para contar esos relatos la hicieron pegar, por lo menos, un leve respingo.

 _«No importa qué tan escéptica seas, NO juegues a ésto nunca»._

Mientras se aferraba al móvil que traía entre sus manos, y se apoyaba con lentitud en la pared detrás de ella, se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan estúpida; ella no era una niñata que actuaba como sus amigas, quienes sí que creían en cuentos absurdos. Ella no tenía por qué probarles que, en efecto, esas leyendas y mitos eran _sólo eso:_ inventos de la gente para darle una lección a los niños que se portaban mal y no se iban a la cama temprano. Ni siquiera sabía por qué era amiga de esas crías miedosas y tontas que se creían hasta el cuento de un duende viviendo bajo sus literas.

Respiró profundamente y luego liberó el aire retenido de golpe por la boca; cerró los ojos y se dio leves golpes en la cabeza con la puerta del clóset en donde se encontraba metida. Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que comenzó su _«investigación»,_ y ya se estaba desesperando. No es que fuera claustrofóbica, o algo por el estilo; pero, Hanabi no era muy paciente, a decir verdad. Estar en aquél reducido espacio la estaba volviendo loca. ¡Y ni siquiera podía estirar bien las piernas debido al montón de chaquetas de invierno que estaban al frente de ella, hechas un sólo revoltijo! En ese momento, intentando distraerse, pensó que debería empezar a ser más ordenada con su ropa, tal y como su hermana mayor.

O, tal vez, para ahorrarse esas molestias, mejor le diría a Hinata que hiciera eso por ella; seguro estaría encantada de ser una gran ayuda a su pequeña hermanita, ¿no?

Se mordió el labio al pensar en la mayor de las Hyūga. ¿Qué pensaría la joven de cabellos azulinos al verla en _ese_ estado? ¿Qué diría al enterarse que se había atrevido a ser partícipe de un juego inútil, aún cuando ella le dijo que no se arriesgara? Hinata, a diferencia de ella, era más susceptible a creer en cosas de esa índole; y, lo que era aún peor, es que era una completa miedosa. Por eso, cuando ella le advirtió que no se le ocurriera jugar a aquello, por muy estúpido que pensara que fuera, estaba temblando levemente, seguramente imaginándose lo peor.

Hinata era _tan_ inocente en ese aspecto.

Estaba a punto de salir del clóset y terminar de una vez con esa bobada, porque ya se estaba ahogando por culpa del calor, como si estuviera en una especie de sauna. No obstante, escuchó de pronto a alguien llamarla a lo lejos; y, estando encerrada en uno de los rincones más recónditos de su habitación, ubicada hasta el final del pasillo del segundo piso de la mansión, a duras penas pudo comprender que se trataba de una voz femenina. Sin embargo, no pudo reconocerla en ese instante. ¿Habría sido Natsu, el ama de llaves?

— _¡Hanabi! ¿Dónde estás?_

 _«No. No es Natsu»._ La aludida sonrió de medio lado y casi suspiró al escuchar aquella voz tan melodiosa y maternal, pronunciar su nombre con cierto atisbo de alegría. A pesar de que la joven de castaños cabellos nunca había conocido a su madre—puesto que ella había muerto hacía muchísimo tiempo, cuando todavía era una bebé—, escuchar a Hinata era como tener a esa figura siempre cerca; después de todo, la mayor siempre la trataba con ese cariño indescriptible que no podía negar, ni aunque fingiese ser una chica fría e indiferente. No. Con Hinata no podía evitar sentirse mimada y querida; y, no lo iba a negar tampoco: _le gustaba mucho._

Negando con la cabeza divertida, retomó sus pasos de salir, por fin, del escondrijo en donde estaba oculta, hasta que recordó algo muy importante que la haría arrepentirse después, por la tremenda despreocupación que no la dejó pensar con claridad.

— _¡Oh, Hanabi! ¿Dónde estás,_ _ **maldita perra**_ _?_

Rápidamente cerró con cuidado la puerta del armario en cuanto escuchó aquello, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado y se encogió en su lugar: Hinata _nunca_ maldecía, mucho menos se atrevería a insultar a alguien. Ella era una persona muy educada y amable; decir una blasfemia era como cometer sacrilegio. De hecho, la de cabello castaño no recordaba haberla escuchado alguna vez decir una mala palabra, en toda su vida.

— _¡Sal,_ _ **maldita**_ _!_

Los pasos de Hinata, al caminar, tampoco sonaban tan pesados como ahora; en ese momento, éstos aumentaban la intensidad, como si quisieran traspasar el suelo. La mayor de las Hyūga se caracterizaba por ser muy callada y siempre tratar de pasar desapercibida, al punto de parecer un fantasma. Hanabi ya se lo había dicho, mientras se reía de ella y sus extraños hábitos, y Hinata se había ruborizado con fuerza. Su extrema timidez la obligaba, _prácticamente_ , a siempre permanecer en silencio, siendo invisible a los demás.

— _Hanabi..._

Pero, lo que más inquietud le dio, fue pensar en el _«pequeño»_ detalle de que alguien, seguramente, se estaba haciendo pasar por su hermana; pero, de una manera tétrica y morbosa, que nada tenía que ver con la dulce Hyūga. Que la risa que resonaba, justo ahora, nada tenía que ver con la delicada y suave de Hinata; que los azotes de las puertas, al ser cerradas de manera brusca por toda la casa, eran muy diferentes al lento y casi imperceptible empuje que la mayor le daba a las maderas para bloquearlas. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la hizo tragar en seco y empezar a sudar frío, mientras sus manos hormigueaban por la incomodidad de estar presionando con fuerza el móvil, fue recordar de manera súbita que, ese día…

— _Hanabi,_ _ **¡te encontraré, maldita hija de puta!**_

... Ella estaba _completamente sola_ en la casa.

— _Knock, Knock. Adentro no hay nada. ¿Dónde, dónde estás? ¿Quieres que pierda la paciencia?¹_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _ **«Son sólo tonterías»**_

* * *

 _«Un día, estábamos mis amigas y yo haciendo una pijamada en mi casa, mirando el especial de películas de terror que estaban transmitiendo en ese momento, debido al ´Halloween´. Como nos aburríamos como ostras, ya que no quisimos disfrazarnos y salir a pedir dulces este año, decidimos ir al sótano de la casa donde, según una vecina de unos sesenta años que conocíamos de manera cariñosa como "Chiyo obaa-sama", se aparecía un hombre vestido totalmente de negro. Obviamente no le hicimos caso, pensando que la edad ya la estaba afectando, y decidimos apostar quién iría a investigar; demostrar quién era la más valiente._

 _Cuando mi amiga Matsuri entró al sótano, ya que ella había sido la perdedora del ´Amidakuji´², esperamos por algo emocionante; y vaya que pasó. De pronto, comenzaron a escucharse gritos desgarradores que hicieron eco en toda la estancia. Nosotras, pensando que sólo era una broma de Matsuri, ya que, de todas nosotras, era la más bromista, lo ignoramos y nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente, nos dimos cuenta que ella no estaba durmiendo con nosotras, no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que avisamos a su madre, quien tal vez sabría dónde estaba; no obstante, respondió extrañada una negativa, por lo que decidimos hacer una llamada al 911. Cuando llegó la policía, fueron a investigar el sótano, encontrándose con el cuerpo sin vida de nuestra amiga, llena de rasguños y mordeduras, a los pies de las escaleras._

 _Si lees éste relato, deberás enviarlo a veinte personas antes de las dos de la mañana, o Matsuri vendrá por ti y te...»_

—Y entonces, todo se fue al demonio.

Hanabi Hyūga bostezó sonoramente y cerró de inmediato la pestaña en el navegador que había abierto por mera casualidad, mientras hacía _scroll_ con el mouse inalámbrico de su ordenador portátil. Últimamente se la pasaba bastante en el _Tumblr_ , la popular red social que se volvió su favorita en los últimos días debido a la cantidad de _spoilers_ que las personas a las que seguía posteaban en referencia a su _anime_ favorito. Ella se consideraba como una de esas personas que debía siempre estar bien informada sobre todo; necesitaba saber si había indicios de que uno u otro hombre se quedaría con la boba protagonista, o simplemente seguirían en el eterno triángulo amoroso por una temporada más. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincera, después de tantas pruebas que siempre apoyaban, sobre todo, al primero, ella tenía que aclarar que no le importaba un poco de drama al asunto.

Sin embargo, ese día no había nada interesante para discutir con sus amigas en línea; al parecer, esa semana no habría episodio, debido al especial de otro programa de _rating_ un tanto superior al que veía, por lo que no tenía razones para iniciar una conversación con ellas.

No es que fuese una joven antisocial o tímida; de hecho, y a diferencia de su hermana mayor, Hanabi era _muy_ parlanchina. Pero, a esas chicas que conoció en el _Tumblr_ , y posteriormente en el _Facebook_ , no les hablaba para nada más que debatir los puntos importantes de su programa favorito; pues, a decir verdad, ninguna poseía otra cosa en común con la pequeña castaña. Lo único que hablaban esas chicas era sobre moda, novios que no las hacían caso y/o el próximo concierto de un tal Harry _Stylus_ —¿o _Stylo_? No le importaba mucho realmente—, al que ella, obviamente, no acudiría. Es decir, en pocas palabras, eran temas que a Hanabi le importaban un soberano pepino.

Era sábado por la mañana, y como no transmitirían su programa favorito, así como tampoco habían noticias que no se hubiese leído ya respecto a éste—incluso había comentado en varias publicaciones, aportando otros datos que había encontrado en lo más subrepticio de la _web_ —, soltó un pesado suspiro y dejó caer su barbilla sobre la superficie de la mesa ratona donde tenía colocada su computadora portátil. Dejando de lado el _mouse_ inalámbrico, siguió pasando el dedo sobre el sensor del ordenador, esperando inútilmente que algo nuevo y relevante se presentase ante ella al refrescar la página de Inicio, cada diez segundos.

Pero, como ya era obvio, nada de eso ocurrió durante los últimos diez minutos que venía haciendo eso. Lo único que había encontrado, en la séptima vez que actualizó la página, fue otro penoso intento de una historia de «terror» que, como las otras tres que había leído de soslayo, acababa con una estúpida cadena en la que si no se enviaba a determinado número de personas, caería una maldición sobre quien la hubiese leído; realmente patético. Recientemente estaba recibiendo muchas de esas patrañas gracias a una chica que también veía aquél programa, y tenía agregada a su lista de amigos porque era igual de fanática en extremo que ella, por lo que sus absurdas publicaciones aparecían en su Inicio; sin embargo, el lado bueno de tal disgusto era que esa chica daba buenos argumentos a la hora de comentar, por lo que lo dejaba pasar. Nada podía hacer por evitar sus extraños, pero ridículos gustos; de hecho, Hanabi admitía que a veces las cosas que ella posteaba, le resultaban interesantes. Pero, hasta ahí; ella no era para nada crédula como las otras personas que comentaban en los _posts_ de la chica, y alegaban haber sentido un extraño escalofríos recorrerle la médula. La menor de las Hyūga pensaba que sólo tenía muy buena imaginación para esas cosas; no obstante, reconocer la habilidad y creer en eso eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

 _«Un día, mientras la lluvia caía a cántaros afuera de la casa, el padre de mi mejor amiga Young Mi nos contó una historia de cuando era chico, notando lo aburridas que nos encontrábamos. Él decía que, cuando salió del colegio cierta tarde de otoño, llevaba sus libros en la mano, pensando cómo resolvería los ejercicios de aritmética sin fallar en el intento; o, al menos, ésa sería la tercera vez que el profesor le ponía la misma tarea, esperando con fervor que, en ésta ocasión, no se la hiciera su abuelo._

 _Nosotras reímos en ese instante, bastante divertidas y algo incrédulas por eso, ya que el padre de Young Mi era un importantísimo ingeniero y no nos lo podíamos imaginar como un burro de pequeño; siempre habíamos creído que era el genio que, según él, decía ser, sólo para ponernos el ejemplo de cómo ser un buen estudiante. Sin embargo, cuando siguió con su relato, callamos de manera abrupta en el momento que él mencionó haberse encontrado una extraña figura en el camino, en medio del puente que debía cruzar para llegar a casa, y que parecía no quitarle el ojo de encima. No dio crédito a lo que vio, pues había quedado en una especie de estado catatónico, mientras la silueta se fue acercando más a él._

 _Lo último que el hombre dice recordar, antes de quedar totalmente petrificado, fue haberse dado cuenta que el susodicho espectro no poseía rostro, y sujetaba un cuchillo muy grande en la mano derecha, lleno de sangre y...»_

Volvió a cerrar la pestaña, y ésta vez Hanabi tuvo que admitir que ésa no era una de esas historias que poseían el _«efecto de suspenso»;_ sobre todo porque éste, al igual que el primero que leyó, se perdía en el último párrafo, cuando el desenlace siempre era el mismo: simples leyendas urbanas que no pudieron ser probadas. Sí, definitivamente, el efecto de terror y escepticismo se perdía; sólo esperaba, algún día, encontrar un relato que la hiciera sentir el típico escalofrío que uno tenía cuando se daba cuenta que, en realidad, estaba basado en hechos reales.

La última vez que ella sintió esa incomodidad fue cuando, al parecer, percibió la presencia de su madre, que cuidaba de ella un día que había enfermado gravemente de gripe, hacía unos seis años; en ese instante temblaba y murmuraba cosas incoherentes debido a la fuerte temperatura que había embargado su pequeño cuerpo. Sin embargo, y sin poder explicarse el porqué, esa noche, luego de que su hermana mayor había terminado de darle un caldo para la cena y se retiró realmente preocupada de su habitación, ya que a duras penas había probado bocado, la castaña juró haber cerrado sus perlados ojos gracias a un calor que nada tenía que ver con su enfermedad, sobre su frente; a diferencia del que le provocaba sudar a horrores, éste calor era agradable y, en cierto modo, la hizo olvidarse de su fuerte dolor de cabeza y garganta, en cuestión de segundos.

No se explicaba todavía cómo al día siguiente había mejorado su salud de manera considerable; pero, al escuchar a Hinata hablar con Natsu acerca de haber percibido un extraño frío en la espalda la noche anterior, antes de irse a dormir, supo que no había sido la única en sentirse un tanto estrambótica. Pese a que la escuchó decirlo con algo de temor, Hanabi vio a su hermana sonreír ligeramente, haciéndola sonreír a ella también; Hinata había sentido a esa inusual presencia.

Cuando se lo comentó esa misma tarde, mientras almorzaban, ambas se sorprendieron de llegar a la misma conclusión; pero, pese a eso, finiquitaron en que lo dejarían pasar. No obstante, _ninguna_ se quitaba de la cabeza que, en realidad, nunca sufrieron peligro alguno por culpa de esa sensación, ni nada parecido.

Volviendo a bostezar, Hanabi se enderezó en su lugar y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, provocando que la blusa que traía puesta se levantase un poco. Cuando sintió sus huesos tronar con excepcional placer, soltó un suspiro cansino y regresó sus grandes ojos a la pantalla del ordenador, mirando sin mucho interés la hora en la esquina inferior del mismo: apenas eran las doce del mediodía, y ella ya estaba más aburrida que cuando recibía la asignatura de _Historia_ en el estricto instituto al que asistía. No había pasado nada realmente llamativo en todo el día, y las narraciones ésas ni siquiera la dejaron sin pestañear ni un segundo; al parecer, a su amiga cibernética se le estaba acabando la inspiración.

Se puso de pie con la intención de ir a la cocina por un bocadillo ligero a la cocina, o al menos hasta que el almuerzo estuviera listo; pero, de pronto el móvil sobre la mesa empezó a sonar, logrando captar su atención fácilmente. Bufando, rodó la mirada y lo cogió, agachándose un poco y estirando el brazo derecho; pasó el dedo sobre la pantalla para desbloquearlo y, entrando a la aplicación del _Messenger_ , vio que solamente se trataba de un pequeño mensaje de parte de su hermana mayor, Hinata. Ésta solamente le estaba avisando, con su típica formalidad, que no llegaría a casa a almorzar ese día, debido a que la tarea de _Geografía_ que un tal Iruka les había encargado de hacerla durante todo el fin de semana, se estaba volviendo un tanto problemática, y tendría que pasar a la biblioteca de la academia donde estudiaba, para buscar algunos libros que la auxiliasen.

—Ay, _Nee-sama..._

La menor sonrió, negando divertida con la cabeza; las excusas de su hermana se volvían cada vez menos creíbles. Ella sabía perfectamente que ése era el pretexto que Hinata utilizaba para decir, en otras palabras, que _ciertamente_ estaría con Sasuke Uchiha, su amigo…, novio, ¿o casi novio? Bueno, la verdad aún no sabía qué término darle a la relación que mantenían esos dos, puesto que ninguno parecía querer dar el primer paso para admitir que se atraían mutuamente. Sin embargo, la situación le divertía de sobremanera, en cierto modo; no todos los días se podía ver al impertérrito azabache cruzar media _Yokohama_ ³ para ir a buscar a la tímida y casi invisible joven de largos cabellos, al término de sus clases, fingiendo haber pasado por el instituto de su hermana por pura casualidad. Dado a que ambos estudiaban en diferentes lugares, por no mencionar que también en diferentes niveles académicos, sólo podían verse en determinadas ocasiones.

Sasuke y Hinata se habían conocido gracias al mejor amigo del Uchiha, quien también estudiaba con él, ya que era algo así como amigo de la infancia de Hinata; además de ser su _primer_ _amor_ y modelo a seguir. Aunque al principio ellos no se dirigían mucho la palabra por ser demasiado reservados, cuando lo hicieron, los dos notaron que, de hecho, tenían varias cosas en común: ambos eran calmados, y no requerían de gritos para expresarse; eran amantes de la lectura y la música clásica; y, asimismo, compartían el gusto por dar paseos largos, a través del parque. A ojos de Hanabi, los jóvenes eran demasiado aburridos; pero, aun así, ella estaba más que feliz por su hermana, por el simple hecho de que, por fin, un tipo _tan_ _guapo_ como él se había fijado en ella, sin importarle lo simple que Hinata podía llegar a ser.

Estaba bien al tanto de que la joven de diecisiete años no mentía porque quisiera, pero tampoco hacía nada para evitar querer pasar tiempo a solas con el joven de cabello azabache; después de todo, el horario que mantenían les dificultaba verse con frecuencia. Él era cinco años mayor que ella, un universitario inteligente que debía mantener _siempre_ un promedio perfecto; y su hermana estudiaba en una academia sólo para señoritas, por lo que no se le permitía estar cerca de ella por mucho tiempo, antes de que las malas lenguas empezaran a hablar. Igualmente, ambos siempre estaban con algún proyecto entre semana que les impedían quedar en un buen arreglo.

Hinata, estando en su segundo año de preparatoria, últimamente estaba siendo abarrotada con demasiada tarea, y a veces ni siquiera podía quedar con Sasuke los fines de semana; es más, ni siquiera con ella, y eso que era su hermanita. Pero, el Uchiha estaba en peores términos, ya que su carrera en _Administración de empresas_ era demasiado cargante, y necesitaba estar siempre enfocado en los libros; si a duras penas veía a Hinata, era por pura suerte del destino, y gratitud de la universidad y sus eventos benéficos, que eran como un sinónimo de _«días libres»._

Empero, por los mismos azares del destino, ahora ambos estaban completamente exentos de sus obligaciones ese sábado; ni Sasuke debía preparar una exposición para la próxima semana acerca del alza a los impuestos, ni Hinata tenía que elaborar un reporte sobre la Guerra Fría. Era por eso que, seguramente, habían aprovechado de darse una _pequeña_ escapada al parque para platicar; o, a lo mejor, por fin irían al apartamento que pertenecía al Uchiha para hacer guarradas con sus bocas, mientras se declaraban sus sentimientos.

—Qué asco.

Hanabi frunció el ceño y sacó la lengua, totalmente asqueada ante ese pensamiento. Pese a que sabía que Hinata, dentro de unos meses, sería mayor de edad para poder tener un novio oficial, sin tener tantos problemas con su padre, a veces no soportaba su faceta de idiota enamorada. Detestaba cuando su hermana se perdía por horas en su teléfono móvil, mensajeándose con el azabache, y la ignoraba por horas; sabrá Dios qué tanto hablaban, pero muchas ocasiones esa plática se extendía hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Y, desgraciadamente, lo sabía muy bien. Cuando iba al baño, o a por un vaso de agua, tenía que pasar frente a la habitación de la mayor, por lo que la escuchaba reír por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que veía por la rendija de la puerta que todavía estaba con las luces encendidas; a la mañana siguiente, luego de burlarse de sus ojeras, Hinata se disculpaba cien veces con ella por ser una pésima hermana mayor.

Bueno, al menos obtenía un helado gratis de su parte en compensación; y eso, ya era algo.

Sin embargo, el colmo de males era cuando Hinata se atrevía a invitar a Sasuke a la casa, sobre todo cuando era domingo, y ella estaba también en la residencia, porque estaba muy floja como para salir con sus amigas, o con Konohamaru, el chico que la pretendía de una manera _no_ _muy_ disimulada. Pero, fue así, como una de esas veces la menor descubrió que su _puritana_ hermana mayor, ya no era tan pura. Vale, tampoco es que hubiese escuchado el rebote del respaldo de la cama contra la pared, y entendiese de inmediato que esos dos estaban teniendo sexo, no; sino que lo decía por el simple hecho de que Sasuke era muy diferente a Hinata, en cuanto a perversión se trataba.

Si bien en realidad no había pasado nada y Sasuke la había engañado, a Hanabi le gustaba pensar que esos dos ya tenían su dichoso amorío en secreto, y él había convencido a su hermana de que les mintiese a todos, incluyéndola. Como si fuera una telenovela, la castaña creía que ese Uchiha sacaba ciertos aspectos de Hinata que ni ella misma conocía.

Y, bueno, no es que eso le molestara; al fin y al cabo, Hinata podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Tampoco le caía mal Sasuke, y el hecho de que a veces le regalara—sobornara—unos dulces realmente deliciosos, para que no se atreviese a tocar la puerta de su hermana por las próximas tres horas que pasasen metidos en su habitación, no tenía nada que ver, ¿eh? Pero, quitando eso, casi podía aceptar que le prefería a él, en vez del extraño tipo de sonrisa permanentemente tétrica que piropeaba a su hermana, porque creía que todas sus respuestas al ligoteo estaban en un estúpido y ridículo libro de autoayuda.

Además, otro punto bueno era que Sasuke no se metía en sus cosas; a ella, eso le bastaba para sentirse relativamente cómoda con él. Uchiha no era el típico novio—más bien amigo—de una chica, que se acercaba a la hermanita de ésta, con toda la intención de ganarse su confianza y su amistad, para que así su pareja pensara que era realmente tierno y atento a las personas que quería. Sasuke tampoco se acercaba a ella para sacarle algún tipo de información respecto a Hinata; aunque, tampoco es que tuviese mucho sentido, al fin y al cabo, Hinata era como un bendito libro abierto al mundo. Sin embargo, él en realidad decía que no necesitaba recurrir a eso, pues se suponía que ése era el chiste de la _«relación»_ que mantenían; él iba a averiguar por sí mismo cómo era Hinata, qué hacía, qué le gustaba y qué no; incluso por qué antes gustaba del tarado que tenía por compañero de clases y mejor amigo, o por qué el otro tipejo de piel pálida la perseguía como si fuera un maldito loco y acosador.

En resumen: podría decir que Hanabi aprobaba que Sasuke Uchiha intentase _algo_ con su hermana mayor.

Salió bruscamente de sus pensares al sentir el móvil vibrar de nuevo en su mano; pero, esta vez, a causa de una llamada entrante. Alzó el aparato a la altura de su cara, y miró con curiosidad la pantalla; no obstante, negó con la cabeza al ver de quién se trataba y suspiró al contestar, sin muchas ganas.

—Sí, _Nee-sama_ , ya leí tu mensaje —exclamó, entrecerrando la mirada—. Ya sé que pasarás toda la tarde con tu novio, ¿vale? Tampoco hace falta que me cuentes _cada_ detalle de lo que vayan a hacer, _iugh_.

Sin embargo, y pese a que consentía al Uchiha, no planeaba demostrarle a su hermana tal cosa; al menos, no aún. No hasta que ellos formalizaran a los cuatro vientos que _sí_ tenían algo más que una simple amistad llena de tensión sexual.

Al otro lado de la línea, escuchó con una sonrisa de medio lado a Hinata tartamudear realmente nerviosa; ya se la podía imaginar negando con la cabeza de manera frenética, ruborizándose como un tomate, mientras Sasuke, frente a ella, la miraba con una ceja alzada, ligeramente divertido por verla así de alterada.

—Como sea —La cortó, dirigiéndose por fin a la cocina, en cuanto escuchó a su estómago rugir, reclamando comida—. Sólo recuerda, Hinata, que si quieres que las cosas funcionen, Sasuke y tú deben usar siempre protección cuando vayan a tener relaciones.

—¡Ha-Hanabi! —gritó, haciendo que la susodicha se apartase el aparato de la oreja súbitamente, y continuase burlándose, sin acercarse mucho el móvil.

—¡Ah! Pero, dile a Sasuke que no te mime mucho, que no quiero ser tía tan pronto, ¿eh? —Presionó la tecla de _«Finalizar Llamada»_ en cuanto escuchó a su hermana balbucear de nuevo, sumamente avergonzada. A veces, la actitud _puritana_ de Hinata la divertía de sobremanera.

* * *

—Lo que te digo es verdad, Mihae-chan, ¡mi prima se atrevió a jugar esa cosa!

—Pero es que no te puedo creer, Tsubasa. Estoy segura de que estás diciendo eso para que creamos que tu prima es _cool_ o algo por el estilo; nadie se atrevería a probar ese juego, ni aunque le pagasen millones de _Ryōs_.

—Mihae tiene razón —Se escuchó una tercera voz—. Nadie quiere poner su vida en peligro por tratar de impresionar a los demás; es estúpido tan siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Les digo la verdad! ¿Por qué no quieren creerme, Mihae-chan, Kaede-chan? ¡Yo también estoy empezando a tener mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a mi prima!

Cuando Hanabi abrió la puerta del salón de clases ese lunes por la mañana, no esperaba encontrarse la escena que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos perlados: dos de sus tres mejores amigas parecían estar metidas en una especie de altercado contra una de ellas, mientras ésta última gimoteaba como respuesta. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de decidirse a entrar, y se dirige hacia ellas, con la leve esperanza de que no reparasen en ella y la metieran en sus peleas; sin embargo, sus súplicas mentales no fueron escuchadas, pues Serinuma Mihae se dio cuenta rápidamente de su presencia y se acercó rápidamente a ella para saludarla efusivamente, dejando de lado todo el mal humor que le provocó la disputa contra Higurashi Tsubasa.

—¡Muy buenos días, Hanabi!

—Hola —exclamó en respuesta, con menos euforia, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, sin dejar de caminar. Seguida por la otra muy de cerca, se dispuso a ir hacia el asiento que le correspondía, al lado de la ventana, cuando pasó frente a la otra joven que había estado gritando con las otras dos, levantó la mano y la movió levemente—. Tsubasa, hola.

—Hola, Hanabi-chan... —La aludida sonrió a duras penas, pues aún seguía con la tristeza impregnada en sus facciones. Intentando olvidar un poco el malestar del mal rato que la chica de cabello rubio, que se encontraba a un lado de Hanabi, le provocó, volvió a hablar—. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Hmph —gruñó por lo bajo, mas sonrió de medio lado de inmediato y se sentó en el asiento frente a Tsubasa—. Estuvo bien, supongo. Mi hermana y su _casi_ novio se la pasaron viendo sus aburridas películas ochenteras, y yo me la pasé bien también.

—¿Sí? Qué bueno.

Por supuesto que la castaña de ojos liláceos no iba a decirle ni a Tsubasa, ni mucho menos a Mihae, que su fin de semana había sido una mierda; que, aunque sí era cierto lo que dijo acerca de su hermana, no iba a aclarar que ella se la había pasado todo el fin de semana encerrada en su habitación, haciendo _scroll_ en el _Tumblr_ , y jugando al _LoL_ por la tarde. No iba a hacerles saber que era una niña monótona, o la verían como un bicho raro; Hanabi Hyūga era algo así como el modelo a seguir de esas chicas, y debían verla siempre como alguien eminente.

—¿Sasuke-kun de nuevo a tu casa? _¡Woah!_ Qué suerte tiene tu hermana de que un chico mayor esté interesado en ella. ¡Me da tanta envidia! —exclamó emocionada Mihae al juntar sus manos, y poner una expresión soñadora. Llevó su azulada mirada hacia el cielo, mientras sus irises brillaban de manera extraña—. ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun~!

Hanabi hizo una mueca al escuchar hablar a su amiga de su futuro cuñado; a veces olvidaba que Sasuke Uchiha era hijo del _CEO_ ⁴ de una importantísima compañía dedicada a la exportación de productos electrónicos. No obstante, decidió ignorar a la joven; sólo estaba teniendo otro de sus típicos ataques de _fangirlismo_ , como lo tenía el _90%_ de las féminas que conocían al azabache.

—Oh, vaya, qué... Qué interesante —Higurashi rió, todavía incómoda, desviando su grisácea mirada hacia el suelo, evitando la perlada de la Hyūga—. Como dijo Mihae-chan, Hinata-san es muy afortunada.

Hanabi alzó una ceja y dejó el tema de su hermana en el olvido, preguntando por fin el porqué del ambiente tenso entre sus compañeras—. Y, bien, ¿de qué hablaban ustedes? ¿Por qué estaban peleando? —Se cruzó de brazos al ver que Serinuma la miraba con repentina seriedad, y Tsubasa con los ojos bien abiertos, totalmente pálida—. Las escucho: ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Antes de que Tsubasa dijera algo, Mihae reaccionó ante las interrogantes de la castaña, y se adelantó.

—Tsubasa cree que un fantasma maquiavélico sigue a su prima Yukata.

—¡Y es cierto! —Se metió la aludida en la conversación, poniéndose entre la rubia y la Hyūga—. Hanabi-chan, yo ya les dije a Mihae-chan y Kaede-chan que no es mentira, que Yukata-chan me contó que, últimamente, le han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hanabi alzó una ceja—. ¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas _extrañas_?

—Bueno, Yukata-chan me ha dicho que, a veces, ve una sombra a través del rabillo del ojo; una presencia que la sigue a todos lados —Se frotó ambas manos, suspirando con pesadez, sintiéndose un poco incómoda de pronto—. Pero, ella no puede verla porque siempre desaparece, antes de que se voltee.

—Qué miedo~. —dijo sarcástica la rubia, haciendo a las otras dos mirarla con mala cara.

—Qué infantil —dijo, regresando su atención a Tsubasa—. Pero, tiene razón en algo: no debes hacer caso de lo que dice tu prima; son sólo mentiras, nada es real. No hay ningún fantasma rondándola, te lo aseguro. —Cortó inmediatamente la Hyūga, sonriendo levemente.

Si algo le había enseñado su hermana mayor, era a mantener la calma en una disputa entre amigos, para que ninguno sufriese después; la clave era mantenerse, en cierto modo, con una opinión neutral que llevase a un mutuo acuerdo. Muchas veces fue testigo de las reyertas que tenían Sasuke y Naruto, con Hinata en el medio; la de cabellos azulinos palidecía cuando ésos dos parecían querer llegar a los golpes. Sin embargo, ella había logrado hacer que ambos dejasen de pelear. ¿Cómo? Hanabi podía asegurar que algo tenía la serenidad y gentileza de Hinata… Y, en realidad, era lo _único_ que se le venía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en ello.

—¿Hanabi-chan?

La susodicha salió de sus pensamientos ante la voz de la asustadiza chica, y le sonrió con más confianza.

—Son sólo alucinaciones de tu prima para hacer que creas en esa estupidez de que _«algo la persigue»._ ¿No te das cuenta? Está jugando contigo, como lo haría cualquier chica que va a la preparatoria. —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño esta vez; ya se estaba hartando de eso. Se suponía que una vez acabara el fin de semana, todo ese rollo de _«historias de terror»_ sería sólo parte de su monotonía; no tenía por qué sufrir de esas molestias en el resto de la semana.

—¡Pero, Hanabi-cha-...!

—No quiero escucharte más. —Sin importarle mucho haber sido un tanto grosera, la de mirada lilácea volteó hacia el cielo azul que podía vislumbrar a través de la ventana a su izquierda, e ignoró a Tsubasa. Ésta, por otro lado, bajó la mirada y no dijo más; se dirigió a paso lento a su respectiva mesa, hasta la parte delantera del salón.

Entonces, Mihae y Kaede, quien se mantuvo en silencio durante todo ese rato, observando el intercambio de palabras entretenida, se acercaron a la castaña y rieron ligeramente—. ¡Ay, con esa Tsubasa! ¿Acaso pensó que nos creeríamos lo que dijo? ¿Qué nos daría miedo o algo así? ¡Por favor! Nadie sería tan tonto como para jugar a aquella cosa, después de todo. —Se burló Mihae, alzando la barbilla con prepotencia.

No obstante, las palabras que evocó, captaron el interés de la Hyūga—. ¿Jugar?

—Sí, juego —Kaede fue quien habló esta vez—. Tsubasa dijo que su prima había probado un juego _muy_ peligroso, y por eso ahora creía ver fantasmas a donde fuese que iba.

—¿Ah, sí? —Inmediatamente, Hanabi recordó los miles de relatos de su amiga adepta a la ficción y el terror, y alzó una ceja divertida—. Qué tontería.

—No diría que es una tontería —continuó—, pero, eso no lo podemos afirmar del todo; al fin y al cabo, son _muy_ _pocas_ personas quienes lo intentan, y viven para contarlo. —Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su asiento, ignorando la mirada interrogante de la otra.

—Bueno, ¡ya! ¿De qué maldito juego están hablando? —Perdió la paciencia, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa frente a ella, con ambas manos—. Me desesperan con tanto secretismo.

Serinuma sonrió, alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, acercándose un poco más a Hanabi para hablarle en voz baja, manteniéndose un tanto misteriosa—. Se llam-…

—¡Señoritas, a sus asientos!

No obstante, la maestra de _Lenguaje y Literatura_ interrumpió sus vocablos por ingresar súbitamente al salón, haciendo que todas las féminas acataran de inmediato su orden. La rubia, haciendo mala cara ante la severa mirada que le dio la profesora, bufó y le comentó a su amiga que luego se lo diría; Hanabi asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar la carcajada que quería salir sin contemplación alguna.

Dicho y hecho, no pasaron ni cerca de dos minutos después de que todas tomaran asiento, y la castaña empezara a sacar las cosas que necesitaría para esa asignatura, cuando recibió una bolita de papel, cayendo directamente en su mesa. Rápidamente alzó la cabeza, moviéndola frenéticamente hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que la cascarrabias maestra estuviera de espaldas a la clase; lo cogió y lo desplegó para poder leer su contenido.

 _«¿Es en serio?»_ , pensó alzando una ceja, entreabriendo la boca cuando vio que lo que ponía en el papel era el nombre del susodicho juego. Volteó a ver a la responsable de tal mensaje, y la encontró moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja impresa en sus facciones. _«Sí, es en serio»_. Reprimió las ganas de darse una palmada en la cara, Mihae era otra crédula aunque lo negase; nada más supo de qué juego estaban hablando, sus ganas de saber qué más había pasado con la prima de Tsubasa habían desaparecido al instante.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Hanabi sonrió con burla y asintió a su amiga, al otro lado del salón. Ciertamente, aquello era una completa estupidez; pero, luego pensó: ¿por qué no bajarles los humos a sus amigas, de una buena vez por todas? Si ellas querían que Tsubasa probara la veracidad de las palabras de su prima respecto al condenado juego, ella no iba a perder el tiempo en esas estupideces; empero, eso no impedía el hecho de que iba a demostrarles que eran unas ilusas, unas tontas e ignorantes. No esperaba a ver la cara de desilusión de Mihae y Kaede cuando les dijese que todo era una vil mentira, y la de puro alivio de Higurashi por haberse _«arriesgado»_ por ella.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **1** **:** Fragmento de «Hide and Seek», de SeeU.

 **²:** es un juego japonés de lotería diseñado para crear relaciones de pares al azar entre dos conjuntos de cualquier tamaño, siempre y cuando éstos contengan el mismo número de elementos. Comúnmente se usa para repartir premios o tareas.

 **3:** Ciudad japonesa, ubicada en la región de Kantō. Es la segunda ciudad más habitada del país, por detrás de Tokio.

 **⁴:** CEO son las siglas que se le da al término de «Chief Executive Officer»; es decir, la expresión de director ejecutivo, director general, jefe ejecutivo, presidente ejecutivo, etc., con el que se hace referencia a la persona encargada de la máxima autoridad de una organización o dirección administrativa.

* * *

 **¡Y ahí lo tienen! Mi intento de historia creepy para este Halloween y Día de los Muertos** **… atrasado (?)**

 **Sinceramente, estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto, porque me voy a desahogar de una manera que no se imaginan XD Intentaré actualizarlo todas las semanas, al igual que las demás que tengo pendientes DX**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Habéis visto? Vuestra Nekiri-chan se ha cambiado el Nickname de la cuenta por mi profunda obsesión al Mystic Messenger, debido a que ése era el nombre que usé para una de las rutas que hice** **Por cierto, ¿alguien ha jugado eso? ¿Quién es su Bae? El mío era Yoosung... Hasta que me ahorré suficientes Hourglasses y compré la Deep Story e hice la ruta de Jumin Han (Daddy** **). Y, hablando del juego, estoy trabajando en un fic con Seven y Yoosung, y con personajes de Naruto X3 Aunque, seguramente sólo lo subiré al Wattpad porque usaré una OC como protagonista; pero, tranquilas que no es la Rayis (?), y no todo será color de rosa. Sin embargo, eso lo veréis hasta Navidad, por ahí, así que mejor no digo más XD**

 **¡Pero, bueno! Volviendo al fic (Se aclara la garganta) Cuando vi el principio del vídeo de dicho juego—que no os pienso revelar hasta el próximo capítulo, posiblemente—, juro que no le tomé mucha importancia; pero, al pasar los minutos y escuchar lo que pasaba, me dio grima. No obstante, la parte que me hizo sentir algo de escalofríos fue hasta casi el final. Me dio un repelús que ni se imaginan, que dije que tenía que plasmar mi incomodidad, de una forma u otra XD**

 **También me inspiré en varios vídeos de Vocaloid; de hecho, las frases de algunos capítulos son de sus canciones**

 **Aparte, quiero agregar que, varios fragmentos de las historias que he de usar en toda esta historia, tienen una ligera alteración; pero, seguro los encontráis en el Google… XD**

 **Tal vez piensen que soy un tanto crédula, y admito que es así; pero, no me arrepiento de serlo, sino, éste fic no existiría XD**

 **Y nada, familia (Inserte voz del Tri-Line (?), gracias por leer y comentad si ha gustado. ¡Un besazo!** **Y…**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
